The present invention relates to a novel composition of matter having utility in the sequestering or complexing of metal ions particularly calcium and/or magnesium ions. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a unique combination of water-soluble aminopolyacetates demonstrating improved chelation properties.
Sequestering agents are employed in a number of applications such as builders in detergent formulations to eliminate interfering effects caused by dissolved metal salts, particularly calcium or magnesium salts. Sequestering agents are also employed in other applications requiring control of metal ion content in aqueous solutions such as waste water treatment, potable water conditioning, micronutrient solubilization, gas conditioning, photographic development processing, catalysis of chemical processes, finishing and conditioning of textiles, etc.
It is previously known that water-soluble aminopolyacetates may be employed as builders for detergent compositions. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,084, it was disclosed that nitrilotriacetic acid and iminodiacetic acid, among others, in combination with the sodium salt of ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid may be so used.